City of Twilight
by Dawn622
Summary: My name is Clarissa Isabella Morgenstern. My name is Isabella Swan. I loved Jace. I love edward. My dad is Valentine. My dad's Charlie. Read to understand
1. 1 It all went hurdiling down

_Chapter 1_

_Edward was my love, my life, and my soul; but he took that all away from me when he left. I mourned for months and I sought comfort in Jacob, but even that was enough. Alice returned and we raced to Volturi to stop Edward from killing himself and it worked. The only thing is I have to be turned into a vampire. I know that I always complain to Edward to turn me, but that was always just a cover. I didn't think that one encounter with the Volturi was going to affect things. It was already bad enough that we hadn't killed Valentine yet, and I have to act all defenseless and be all 'Edward save me' every time a baddy tries to kill me. Well… ANYWAY, enough with this useless prologue lets get to the story shall we? _

"Bella!" Alice's shrillish voice never got tiring. I watched her as she glided across the floor to stand at my side. "We're going shopping." I rolled my eyes. Last time she took me shopping Charlie almost had a heart attack when he saw it.

"No," I retorted. I walked up the stairs to Edward's bedroom; actually it was just his room. He didn't sleep. I turned the knob to see Edward lying on the bed listening to our last school concert before graduation. "Admiring our high schools fine orchestra?" I chuckled. I knew how much Edward hated our composer for choosing to play Viva La Vida. He thinks we should've play Debussy or Mozart instead of some recent fad in the music industry. _I really hate having to lie to him, to shield my mind so he doesn't know my… life, _I thought. I slid my hand across his desk. It was spread with music he'd recently written and pictures of me. He changed his position, angling himself to see my eyes.

"No, actually I was critiquing it." He ran his finger gently across my face, planting them onto my lips.

"And…?" I said as he brushed his lips against mine.

"Trash," he muttered. My phone rang, just as I was getting into it. _Damn, such an awful timing._

"Hello?"

"Clary?"

"Jace?"

"CLAREBEARR!" Jace shouted. He'd gone ballistic just by hearing my voice. "I've been trying to get a hold of you when's our next date, hmmm?" He said, in an attempt to be sexy voice.

"When are you coming to Forks?" I asked, trying to seem like I didn't hear his question.

"Well, there been complaints of a vampire killing spree, by other downworlders, so were just about rapping up here. I'll be at the Cullen's place in twenty minutes."  
My mouth dropped open. I knew Church was watching me. I just didn't say anything cause Edward was always with me. _Oh shit. Edward. _I completely forgot that Edward was right next to me. I turned to see his face. It was just as stunned as mine. "I can't wait!" I faked the enthusiasm, but Jace probably already knew that. "See ya then."

"You told?" His expression quickly changed to puzzlement. I would've thought he was angry. "Dammit and he knows that the vampires are us? And your 'dating' him." He slurred his word as if he couldn't get them out fast enough. " I trusted you Bella."

"No… Edward I didn't, you have to understand.."

"No, you owe my family an explanation to, because they're involved too now."


	2. 2 The explanation

_Chapter 2_

Everybody was gathered in the living room, all their faces were grief stricken. I could tell that they knew something was up because Jasper told them he sensed Edwards's depression, anger, and a whole bunch of other emotions. Out of all of them Alice seemed the most… antsy.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke. "What's going on? Is something the matter?"

Edward looked at me, than back to Carlisle. "I think Bella can answer us that question?"

I rolled my eyes. For someone who didn't even understand the situation he was getting awfully mad. I mean the whole situation was being blown out of proportion. _Next thing you know Jacob's gonna curse me out cause I like cherry pie_. I giggled at my own thought.  
I crossed my legs then brought my head up to face all the Cullens. "Kay, first off, I think Edward is exaggerating, just a tad." He scoffed at my remark. _Wow, that was mature, _I thought. "Second, it was only a phone call."

Edward slammed his fist into the wall. "The guy asked you on a date Bella. Not to mention he asked when your _**next**_ date is." Everybody stared at me with wide, piercing eyes. If they weren't vegetarian they would've killed me in that instant. Carlisle held his head.

"Bella how…" he began. "Why?" Everyone was probably confused at this point.

"Edward I love you, and that's all to it. Did you ever think that the last time we spoke was before I met you? Maybe I went out with him once before I came to Forks. I would never cheat on you." _More lies, they just keep spilling out my mouth. I love Edward, but he doesn't know that I once loved Jace. _Emmett let out a somewhat barbaric laugh.

"Dude, I think you should trust her I could never see Bella as a player." He continue to laugh on, and I saw Alice's twinkly eyes fade to more reserved look, almost like she was having a vision.

"Emmett, the guys gonna be here in twenty minutes and he just killed a couple of other vampires."  
"God," I whispered. "Raphael, why me?"

"Bella, we must know about this incident." His eyes were overshadowed by disappointment. He wanted to trust me, but over what Edward was telling him.

"Jace is going to be here in five minutes," I said. Cause there was nothing else I could say. My secret was out. I couldn't lie anymore. "Edward." I turned to face him. "I love you, so no more lies."

"I love you to Bella, no matter what. I have no right to ever be mad at you after all you've gone through, but still I deserve to here the truth.' He kissed me on the cheek then sat on the seat next to me.

"The beginning Bella," stated Jasper. _That makes things much easier, thank you Jasper._

Here it goes. _"_We'll my name is Clarissa Isabella Morgenstern, I was brought up in the human world. Than a lot of events occurred that I'll explain when Jace gets here. Ummm… My mom was a shadowhunter, so she's like a demon slayer, but they work under the Clave. My father, Valentine, led a rebellion against the Clave and created the Circle. My mom was part of it. After the war with the Clave, my mother ran away with me. She and my werewolf Uncle Luke. He came back, stole my mom, I met the lightwoods and Jace; my best friend became a vampire, then my boyfriend. We broke up. My da… Valentine has the 2 of the mortal instruments and we have to stop him from getting the third. Oh, and I still don't have my mom. Charlie and Renee were people I was introduced to a year ago. With one spell, I'd been their daughter since Renee was pregnant." I took in a deep breath. It was a lot of information to handle so I wanted to see their reaction.

"Clarissa?" said Esme.

"Human world?" said Rosalie.

"Shadowhunters?" said Emmett

"Werewolf uncle?" said Jasper.

"Omg a spell," of course, a wise quote by Alice Cullen.

"A boyfriend?" Edward shouted. _God, wait till he learns about me and Jace._


	3. 3 explaining part 2

Chapter 3

"Bella, you can't expect us to believe all this so willingly," Carlisle said. I didn't understand why they didn't believe me. I believed they were vampires, although different from the ones I've met.

"I don't see why not Carlisle. I believed you guys were vampires, I believed Jake was a werewolf. Why can't I be a shadowhunter?" He stared at me, still with disbelief. "Believe it or not, you guys are the unbelievable ones."

"Excuse me?" Rose shouted. She was the only one besides Edward who'd yelled at me.

"Can you just listen?" I reasoned. Emmett placed his hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "Alright. Most of the vampires I know, the one the Clave knows about. Can't go out in sunlight, don't have venom, but they got killer motorcycles."

Emmett started cracking up. He practically broke Esme's table by slamming his fist into the table.

"You can't be serious Bells. Motorcycles, burning in the sunlight? What about your dad, Valentine. Was the holiday named after him?" He joked.

Kay, this was going too far. I clenched my fist. "Emmett, Valentine is not someone I consider to be my father, by blood yes but I never have, I never will call him dad. Can you just think for a minute about all I've said!"

"Well at least were not going around telling your secrets, at least were not lying to you. It was my idea to kill you the minute you suspected something (read midnight sun draft to get why I said Rosalie wanted to kill her)." Rosalie defended.

"I'd love to see you try," I teased. "I'm telling the truth to all of you. Emmett, I'm really sorry I yelled at you… It's just the Valentine thing is a delicate subject."

"No prob, Bells. I do believe some of the things you're saying, honestly, but can you tell me why Valentine is such a delicate subject?" _I love my big bro, _I thought.

"Well, I didn't always know I was a shadowhunter. I lived with my mom in Brooklyn. One day me and Simon were going to this new club, and I followed this person in an alley. Apparently, it was a demon. There were three shadowhunter there, and I wasn't supposed to be able to see them, cause they had a glamour up. Umm, I went home and my house was a mess and I couldn't find my mom, so I figured she was kidnapped. A lot of stuff happened. Alec was kinda the Rosalie of the family, he really didn't like me. Cause I was hanging out with Jace and stuff." _Nice, don't let them know you and Jace didn't have a thing going on. "_Cause he had a thing for Jace. A lot a stuff happened again, Alec and I started getting along. I met Valentine, found out that he was my biological dad, that Jace was my brother. Simon got turned into a vampire. He was my boyfriend for a short period of time. Magnus and Alec action. I can't explain what the Mortal Instruments are at the time, but Valentine has two, out of the three. I can't let him get the third. Cause his wish, what he wants, is to destroy all downworlders, anything he deems not human. And believe, me he'll find a way to do it.'" I took a minute to catch my breath.

"Wow," Emmett stated. "So that means…"  
"Even you guys, Valentine would go after. The shield on my mind is something Magnus put there, on my request. It wasn't to keep Edward out it was so Valentine wouldn't find out about you guys."

Everyone believed me now, and I was happy with that.

"Bella, your mom," Esme began. "I'm so sorry dear."

"Don't concern yourself with it Esme. I just didn't want you guys to get caught up in this. Jace'll be here soon."

I turned to face Edward. "Edward, Jace probably knew you were with me. He and I haven't been that great of friends lately, and were going through a rough situation. He just found a way to joke about the matter. We love each other dearly, that's why we agreed to meet. But it's still hard for us."

He bent over and kissed me on the cheek. "I believe you."

_Don't fall for it Bells, don't tell him about you and Jace. _I gave in. "Edward, one more thing. I broke up with Simon for Jace. We didn't really date, but we had feelings for each other. Like intense feelings. We found out we were siblings and he broke it off. After that I made Magnus put a spell on Charlie and Renee to make them think I was there daughter. There life story, then became my life story." I buried my face in his chest. "Then I found you."

"Awww… Bella I believe you one hundred percent." Alice chirped.

"Us too," Carlisle spoke.

Rosalie was still pissed off at me but I honestly didn't care.

"Well, Emmett. If you still don't believe me about the motorcycle head outside. Jace is about to land."

He stared at me in disbelief, but he followed anyway. (Idk how to explain the motorcycle thing so this might suck a little).

If vampires could drool, Emmett probably would've made a pool by now.

"Oh my damn, Carlisle can we get one pleeasse.:"

"No Emmett, anway Bella is this Jace."

I laughed then answered. "Yeah that's my big bro."

**SORRY IDK WHAT TO WRITE… I'M KINDA IN A SLUMP AND SCHOOL JUST STARTED, THINGS ARE KINDA CRAZY. I'M READING ****CLOCKWORK ANGEL****, AND IT IS AMAZING. HOPEFULLY I'LL BE POSTING A CHAP WITH JACE AND THE CULLENS. I KNOW THAT'S REALLY WHAT YOU GUYS WHAT TO READ ABOUT. I'M BUSY WRITING MY BOOK AND ALL SO THIS ISN'T REALLY MY PRIORTY. NEXT CHAP JACE WILL BE INSIDE THE CULLENS ETC. ALSO MESSAGE ME SOME PLOT IDEAS, CHARACTERS, SHOULD MAGNUS AND ALEC MAKE AN APPEARANCE. THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK , AND WHAT YOU WANT. I'LL TRY AND MAKE IT HAPPEN. LOVE YOU GUYS, DON'T HATE ME…**

**P.S I THINK I UNDEREXXAGERATED EDWARDS REACTION WITH THE CLARY/ JACE THING SO HE'LL BE MORE PISSED IN THE NEXT CHAP.**


	4. 4 Rabbling premise to a huge fight?

"Please Daddy , please, please, pleaseeee?" Okay, I think Carlisle and I were on the same page now, Emmett was getting a little bit too enthusiastic. \

I looked over at Jace giving him that, _you know what I want, _smile. Being that I have an incredible power over men, he gave in. "Dude, just take my bike, I'll be staying in Forks for awhile so I'm staying at my girlfriends house?

"YOUR WHO?" I blurted out. My words were overwhelmed by Emmett's singing of a dirty version of Fame.

"Yah, I'm gonna ride forever, Including my babe of a wife, wooh…!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie slapped Emmett across the shoulder. "Thanks for the motorcycle." She smiled.

"No prob Rose."

"And how do you know her name." Oddly Edward was the one who'd said this. He'd been so quiet since Jace arrived... I'd almost forgotten that he was here.

He turned to face him in the eyes. He was obviously enjoying making Edward's life a living hell. "A little cat told me," he smirked. "Don't you feel left out?"

Edwards expression tensed. "How so?"

"I mean like we most of us have nicknames here." He pointed towards me. "Clary; short for Clarissa, even that other name she uses has a nickname." Next was Jasper. "Jazzy cakes here. Em, Rose."

"Point being?"

"Lets call you Eddiepoo!" He clapped. "All in fav?"

I looked around to see if anyone else was joining in on Jace's stupidity. Of course Emmett,who soon had Alice by his side. Jasper was sulking at the fact that Jace knew his 'pet' name.

Jace's cheerful expression was soon clouded with a look of… well, I didn't know. I'd never seen this expression before on his flawless face.

His lips quivered as he spoke. "In all seriousness, Edward may I speak to you privately."

"About?" Edward was wondering the same thing as I, why did he want to see him

"Oh you know, the Clave is curious about your breed of vampires and just want to know a few things."

"Carlisle would know much more than I, in that field."

"Well, you're the first to pursue a relationship with a human successfully." Edward remained unconvinced. "If your uncomfortable than I could get the inquisitor instead."

My eyes widened. _You wouldn't._

His eyes flickered. _Hell yeah. _

" Edward, trust me you don't want that, just go.

**WHAT WILL THE DISCUSSION BE ABOUT TUNE IN NEXT KIDS. **

**Next chap, that I'll have up next week, will be a little longer and will start in Edwards perspective then Jaces. I feel I made Jace more like his ancestor Will than himself, so I'll try and fix that. So be patient and it'll be up before u know it.**


	5. 5 Battle of words Alice predicts

_OKAY SO ITS THANKSGIVING SO IM GONNA GIVE U GUYS THE NEXT CHAP WITH A TWIST._

_Edwards _

_____I allowed myself to follow Jace into the house (why was I following this man into my own home). I sat on the sofa across from Jace, he sat across the room simply running his fingers through his hair. _

___I took in a deep breath of air, an unnecessary custom I've gotten used to. "Now may I ask you what information you needed so desperately you couldn't ask Carlisle?" Nothing, He just stared… blankly. It was tedious, not knowing what this boy was thinking, how he felt of my Bella. _

_"__Listen bloodsucker…" (Like a broken record, very similar to Jacob). "I don't like you, you don't like me. Some reason, Clary has a thing for you, but it doesn't mean she won't leave you." _

_"__What?" I choked._

_"__Oh mind-reader doesn't know. Well you know of our father, Valentine. She wants him gone, no matter what I say she wants to do this. Her mom is also missing cause of him. I don't want her to come, but I get the satisfaction of knowing she's with people who can protect her, rather than eat her." _

___I stared at him. How could this 'hunter' threaten me in such a nonchalant manner. It was an indirect threat, but I couldn't help but feel pure hatred towards him._

_"__And I suppose your disgusting brother/sister love for each other will save her?" The words spurred out off my mouth uncontrollably. " Admit that you only want that which you love, and that you don't care for anything else…. Even she can't help but feel the same way towards you."_

_"__You don't know what your talking about?" _

___I smirked, thinking the remark had come from Jace. "I do, and I can sense the lies that the two of you speak, to make my family feel at ease." I heard a stifled laugh coming from the corner of the room. It was Jace who was laughing, but there was someone else in the room._

_"__You're a real idiot, ya know that leech." He laughed. He pointed to where the figure was standing. __Bella._

_"__I could say the same," she whispered and left. _

___I could help but feel an overwhelming feeling of self-pity. I'd hurt the one I truly love without even trying. _

___I was so indulged in self pity, I'd forgotten who was in the room with me"You made things a whole lot easier for me." And he vanished._

___Alice ran into the room, her eyes would've been tear-filled, had she been human. "What did you do?"_

_"__I just drove away the one thing I truly cared for."_

_"__Well you have to do something….." she paused. " And even if you fight him, you'd lose."_

_"__It doesn't hurt to try."_

___**OMG JACE VS. EDWARD, THE WOLFS COME INTO PLAY (LUKE AND JACOB?) WHO WILL BELLA SIDE WITH IN THIS BATTLE OF LOVE.**_

___**JACE:WOAH,THAT WAS KINDA SAPPY.**_

___**ME: NOT MY FAULT UR TO HARD TO WRITE ABOUT**_

___**JACE: CAUSE IM JUST THAT UNDESCRIBLE.  
ME: NO, I CAN'T CAPTURE THE RIGHT ESSENCE OF UR STUPIDITY**_

___**JACE: I KNOW UR REALLY TALKIN BOUT THE BLOODLEECH**_

___**EDWARD: BLOODLEECH? I UNDERSTAND 'ME'S REASONS FOR CALLING U STUPID.**_

___**JACE:… WHATS HER NAME?**_

___**EDWARD: AT LEAST WE KNOW IT'S A GIRL. UR GONNA LOSE THE FIGHT**_

___**JACE:U INSULTED BELLA(NOT SMART), U WANNA FIGHT, AND U LOVE MY SIS… THINK WHAT U WANT, I GOT A LOT OF TRICKS UP MY SLEEVES**_

___**EDWARD: WHA…..**_

___**ME: OMG GUYS UR FIGHTS IN 2 WEEKS START TRAINING **_

___**JACE/EDWARD: UGHH!  
sorry that was really stupid there but its info for the next chap.. yes I'll be posting in two weeks with a really descriptive fight, but first poll time**_

___**Bella/ jace or bella/ edward**_


	6. 6 The Fight and that's all?

Jace POV

I'd known what Edward was going to do long before this sudden confrontation. But there was something odd about the whole thing, not normal even. I took the time to analyze his body.

Physically wise he was the same, but his eyes. They'd had been flushed of their previous golden color, and had turned a bloody red. _If I'm half as smart as Luke thinks I am, the bloodsucker deprived himself of 'food' to make himself more ravenous._

My eyes were fixated on his smug expression. I just didn't get it… going this far. "I don't think your dad would approve of this." I watched for any slight hesitation, any sign that he realized the stupidity of this. "Where gonna draw a lot of attentions to ourselves."

He moved his lips to speak. "Carlisle has no say in the matter, and don't worry this is a pretty secluded area. I think we won't be bothered for a quite awhile."

_Damn, _I thought. _Two weeks without blood, and he loses his mind. He must've something else but cut himself off. _

I took a moment to examine our surroundings. It was barren. No trees, no bushes, only grass. There was nothing here I could play to my advantage.

Without even realizing it… he attacked. He tackled me to the ground, pulling my hands behind me. Bone crushing pain rushed throughout my body, but I showed no shift in behavior. _I have to get this guy off of me. _

I rapped my legs around his waist. It was a stretch, but it was worth it. I ripped him off me_; _his nails dug into my skin, drawing blood across my forearms.

I reached for…. Well whatever stele I had in my pocket. It was dagger-like, with weird inscriptions all over it. It read για να πεθάνετε μέσα στο ένα διαπερνήστε. It was a rough translation, but it basically read that the blade would kill him within one pierce. It would be a hassle to pin him down, but it was do-able. That's not what stopped me. What would this do to Clary? How would his demise affect her?

I looked over to see him breathing heavily. His face was smeared with the blood from his hands… my blood. This thing wasn't what Clary cared for, in this state he would kill her within twenty seconds.

I sauntered forward, swiftly making my way towards him. He made no sign that he was going to dodge, only a blank stare. I lost balance of my left foot and skidded the dagger across his neck.

It was tedious, the waiting, the back and forth awkward glares, waiting to see his reaction.

He held his ground for a few moments before collapsing.

Edward's P.O.V

I felt myself fall to the ground. The pain was agonizing… no, such a word couldn't even describe the pain I was feeling. I gasped for air, but what would such a tendacy do for someone who didn't it? I'd try to make a brake for it, I slowly picked myself up, and at human pace tried to reach any other land that would prove an obstacle him.

It was futile; he swiftly made his way toward me grabbing me behind. The broken fragments of my skin fell to the ground, and I shrieked, not of pain but of horror. I tried to break free of his hold, letting myself go completely limp to slip from his fingers. His hand slid across my neck, grabbing where any human would be killed if held to tightly. "Give me a reason… one reason to think you'll ever try a stupid stunt like this again, and I'll kill you instantly."

He released my neck and walked away. His figure slowly fading away with each step he took.

It still hurt, the sudden burst of pain ripping through my body, devouring it. I let out loud crys, rolling on the floor thinking of my Bella, crying over my disfigured corpse.

The sudden scent of dog hit me. _Cullen. _I turned my head and saw the grey fur of the Alpha. His eyes widened as he saw my bloodstained face? _What happened? _It wasn't sympathy, it was a demand. I'd ravaged through Sam's mind plenty of times to know what he thought.

"It's not what you think Sam?" I whispered. _Then what? Believe me I do not wish for a fight to ensue between our families but if you are hun…. _" It is not what you think," I repeated. "I'd fought another creature."

_What was it? _I smirked. "What was _he_? A hunter- like being, and trust me... to him you are just as disgusting as I." He stayed firm, not showing any sign that he was going to help me, yet his facial expression showed his concern for his pack. "Don't worry, as long as you haven't done anything wrong you should be fine."

_I believe that is my own decision….. I will inform your family of your being here. _

_ "_It is all much appreciated, but being that I can read your mind, I figure this isn't your only involvement in this."

_We'll discuss the situation later today… along with the rest of your family._

Bella/ Clary P.O.V

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice's high pitched shrieks bounced of the walls ringing in my ear.

"What Alice!"

"Edward went to fight Jace."

My eyes closed, and I took a sip of my coffee. _Stay calm, there okay. _"What happened?"

"I don't know, I can't see anything involving Jace."

The bell rang and Esme swiftly made her way towards the door. Jacob stood there with his arms folded across his chest. Next to him was Seth and Quil.

I looked around the room, no one showed any sign of greeting them. _Might as well do it. "_ Jacob what are you doing here?"

He sighed. "I was hoping you'd know that?" I stared. "Sam was thinking _Meet with Cullens tonight, _and he was all serious about it, but he blocked anything else out. I was hopin' you'd know."

**CLIFFHANGER ALERT **** WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING TO REVIEW BUT I DO TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION WHAT YOU GUYS SAY. NEXT CHAP EDWARD COMES HOME, BELLA YELLS AT JACE, LUKE DESCENDS, JACOBS …. CONFUSED?**


	7. AN alert please read

Jace: Dude, Is it just me our are u extremely tired?  
Emmett: Dude! I don't get tired

Jace: I don't know I don't have that same kind of hype I use to.

(enter Will and Jem)

Will: I don't see how me and the boy are related

Jem: It's quite obvious

Jace: Who're you?

Will: Your great something. I suppose great great grandfather

Jace: Um… aren't you in the infernal devices series

Will: Well right now were only one book.

Jem: Your hallucinating

Jace: Oh my god, I gotta rest up so I stop thinking of my ancestors

**Hiatus commence**


End file.
